


In Which Shulk Needs a Better Strap-On

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk, comedic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: “Your strap-on…” Egil sighed, finger against his cheek as he looked at Shulk. “It did not fuck deep enough.”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 8





	In Which Shulk Needs a Better Strap-On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Xenoblade community :)

“Your strap-on…” Egil sighed, finger against his cheek as he looked at Shulk. “It did not fuck deep enough.”

Shulk sighed, shaking his head. “Of course you would say it so dramatically… Look, if you want something more, I’m going to have to go buy a BadNopon strap-on.”

“A… what?” Egil made a face at that, sitting up straight. “What in the world is a BadNopon?”

“It’s a sex toy company.” Shulk crossed his arms. “They sell a huge strap-on for five-hundred thousand gold, and that might be enough to satisfy you.”

Egil sat up, holding out his hands before the Homs could rush off. “Please don’t spend that much on a strap-on, Shulk.”

“But you said this one doesn’t fuck deep enough!” Shulk huffed. “I want sex to be fulfilling for you.”

“You can just get a slightly longer strap-on, Shulk!” Egil pulled the Homs onto his chest at that point. “No need to spend so much.”

“I guess…” Shulk huffed, relaxing a bit against him. “But…”

“But?”

“When you’re on top I can’t walk straight for a week.” Shulk sighed. “I kinda wanted you to know what that’s like.”

Egil swallowed hard at that, his face paling a bit. “Now, now, Shulk. No need to do something so crazy…”

“Egil.” He looked up at him, holding his hands. “Please, let me buy the strap-on. I want to see how sturdy that Machina arse of yours is.”

Someone was breaking down, letting out a sigh and shaking his head. “Fine, if you truly want to know so badly, buy this… BadNopon strap-on.”

Shulk smiled up at him. “Thanks, I knew you would understand!”

\--

“Fuck, fuck…! Shulk…!” Egil gripped at the bed as the Homs went wild. “What has gotten into you…?!”

“You’ve never made so many noises under me before…” Shulk let out a shaky sigh as he pressed into him again. “This strap-on was the best choice, I think.”

Egil let out a groan, trying to find the words as Shulk kept fucking him into the mattress. “You’re crazy.”

“Not crazy, just horny.” Shulk leaned down, kissing his back.

And he kept going, bringing Egil to climax and the conclusion that he wasn’t going to be walking tomorrow. So this is what Shulk felt like when Egil got all pent-up and pounced on him…

“Well, well… the tables sure have turned.” Shulk laughed as he pulled out and pulled off the strap-on. “Look at you--”

“Again.”

“Huh?”

He looked at him, eyes brighter than usual. “If I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow, I want you to destroy me even more.”

“Well, if you insist…”


End file.
